Second chance
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Katara happens upon Jet visiting his parents grave and rethinks what she thought about him. Jetara Fic before SOTFN after Blind Bandit, read and review


Summary: A one-shot between Jet and Katara with hints of Smellerbee and Longshot. Basically Katara chances upon Jet when he's visiting his parent's grave and rethinks what she thought about him being a monster.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

She woke up hearing the sound of footsteps and the rustling of tree branches. She immediately sat up and got ready to wake up her brother, Toph, and Aang. She then heard voices.

"Jet it's them should we do something?" Asked a whisper from the trees. Katara's eyes widened at that name.

"…No come on, let's leave them alone it's not like they would trust us. We're basically fire scum in their eyes especially hers besides, I'm busy and we need to go."

She recognized that voice and anger entered her heart. Hearing them run off she quickly got up making sure her friends were okay quietly followed them.

The figures darted through the trees into the denser part of the woods; she followed behind them quietly wondering what their up to and why they were out here. She remembered how she felt about him and how he had used her breaking her heart. Jet the leader of The Freedom Fighters who hated the Fire Nation who had tricked her, lied to her, and more importantly shattered her heart.

She followed them quietly seeing their outlines briefly. It was Smellerbee, the Tomboy of the group who was mistaken for a boy, Longshot, the archer who never said a word, and of course Jet. The three leapt through the trees in unison keeping up with one another. She could see two of them, the tomboy and the archer, staying close to one another while Jet was in the lead. "Alright Jet, what are you doing out here I thought I had frozen you."

She soon came to a clearing and hid behind a tree as Jet leapt down and walked towards what looked like two graves. He sheathed his hook swords and got down on his knees in front of the graves. Katara studied him curiously wondering what he was doing.

(He did say that he lost his parents but since he had lied to me about his plans I thought he had made that up too)

Looking up she saw Smellerbee and Longshot resting in each other's arms quite content with themselves as Longshot ran his fingers down her messy hair. She then heard something it sounded like…crying?

She looked back at Jet and saw his shoulders sobbing and could tell that he was crying letting it out. He punched the ground in agony and she could tell that he was in complete pain. Tears poured down his face unhindered as he sobbed uncontrollably as he remembered his parents and the day they were murdered by the Rough Rhinos.

Katara felt sadness creeping within her heart. She looked at him with sympathy, she didn't see a monster what she thought he was after he had tricked them. Instead she saw a shattered human being who had lost everything he loved. Someone who wore a mask to hide his pain that he felt which he refused to show to the world that had taken his family from him. She wanted to comfort him, to hold him in her arms as she felt those feeling come upon her again.

She started to walk over to him and she turned around and saw Longshot holding a sleeping Smellerbee. Although he couldn't talk she could tell by his eyes that she should go to him. She continued walking to him and stopped behind him. Reaching out she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jet?"

He immediately rose up and drew his hook swords, he was about to run her through when he recognized her. "Katara?" He asked in surprise at seeing her although he glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at her sheathing his weapons. He turned around refusing to look at her.

"I heard you guys talking and I decided to follow you." She looked at the graves and frowned. "So, I guess you weren't lying to me all the way, you did lose your parents." She walked towards the graves for a better look when she got grabbed around the waist.

"Don't you dare disturb them! Just get out of here, and leave me and my parents alone." He hissed at her and she could sense sadness in his angry voice. She removed his arm around her waist and turned to look at him.

His eyes were red from tears; his trademark twig was not in his mouth, and his orbs carried in them hatred of the world and at the same time sadness. Katara reached up and touched him on the cheek.

He flinched and recoiled at the touch of her hand against his skin. He clinched his fist as he forced himself to keep from blushing. He did care about the water bender, he really did he wasn't faking it when he talked to her when they meet months ago. He wanted to be with her in his arms and to feel her lips against his. Fat chance of that happening though with what happened between them.

Katara could see a small blush creeping on him and could see that he was fighting a battle within himself. As if part of him wanted to reach out and hold her but the other half the psycho half refused to acknowledge her.

Jet suddenly reached out and hugged her. Katara gasped in disbelief as he wrapped his arms around her holding her in pain. Katara surprising herself hugged him back as the two stood there in silence in each other's arms.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked him mentioning towards the graves.

"All the time," He replied holding her still not wanting to let go. "Katara, the Fire Nation did more than kill my parents, they shattered me into pieces tortured me, leaving scars upon me that no blade or flame could ever place. They turned me into the one thing I hated more than life itself; they turned me into a monster just like they are!"

Katara clamped her hand over his mouth silencing him. "Shh, you're not a monster Jet, I was wrong to think of you like that. You're a human being and flawed like the rest of us. I know the pain that you feel right now hurts, and it always will, I know because I felt that pain when I lost my mother. Jet, I know that the pain that you feel is unbearable and will always hurt you but trust me the pain will vanish…"

"Feels like it never will." He murmured as she removed her hand. His eyes had dried up and his face was emotionless. He was tired, tired of being alone, tired being in pain and sorrow, he wanted to feel happiness and this girl who had put happiness in his heart for the first time was she giving him another chance?

The two stared at each other a blush on both their faces. One a teenaged boy who had suffered through so much in his young years and the other a water bender who wanted to give him a second chance.

Their heads suddenly tilted towards each other getting closer. They were getting closer to each other just inches about from one another.

Jet made the first move kissing her on the lips. Katara gasped and almost went numb from shock and melted in his arms as she kissed him back.

The fire and passion between them two was relit as they wrapped their arms around each other holding the other close to them as they kissed.

Jet broke the kiss apart and with a smile on his face picked her up and twirled her in the air the two of them laughing.

Longshot watched the display with a now awake Smellerbee in his arms both of them amused.

"Nice to see they have reconciled," Said Smellerbee with a grin.

Longshot nodded his eyes speaking for him as he watched his leader and the water bender together again.

SW200: Just a nice Jetara story for those who like it. Watch Lake Laogai and you'll see in Jet's flashbacks that he really does care about Katara, I'm outta here.


End file.
